The Cousin
by canadaa.bby
Summary: Set after the book. Two-bit's cousin comes for a "visit" what can happen to the young girl ? Rated M just in case. Dally and Johnny are still alive. I couldn't kill them off.
1. The begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders. S.E Hinton does. But, I do own my character Marci Williams.**

**It's my first story, so don't be too harsh. I also don't mind constructive criticism. **

"Marci, you little bitch, you stole money from me!" my "father," yelled and in one motion he hit me across the face. He's only like this when he is drinking and, I sure as hell could smell the alcohol on his breath. Since my mother died, a couple weeks ago he has been drinking more and, more often.

My mother was a good woman, always fighting for me with the old man. She died of cancer had it for about two years ago. She grew up in a small family, has a brother and sister. Her brother died not too long ago from cancer also, her sister lives in Tulsa with two children. I've talked to her son a couple of times but, never her daughter. His name, is Keith and about my age. Actually, I have been thinking about going for a nice long visit, to get away from my father. That's the reason I stole his money, for train money. All I had to do was call them, and I was going to do that once the old man went to bed or left.

He left soon after he hit me. I went quickly to the phone, picked it up and dialed. I heard the ringing and a gruff "hello".

"Hi, Keith?"

"Yeah, but prefer two-bit," he answered in a confused tone.

"It's Marci, your cousin from Colorado?"

"Oh, hey Mar,"

I smiled, "Would you do me a favor?"

"What would I get out of it?"

"You would get a visit from me?" I replied with a sound of hopeful tone.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," He said in a tone so, I knew he was joking.

I laughed, "Can you ask your mom if I can come for awhile?"

"Oh, hell you know she'll say yes."

"Just do it, two-bit," I said with a smile on my face.

I heard him put down the phone and I heard him talking to Auntie.

"She said yeah, I told ya she would,"

"I guess you are physic than,"

"You know it darling." I laughed again.

"Alright, Keith I'll see you in a couple of days, Bye."

"See ya, Bye."

I hung up first, and jumped up to run in my room, to grab my packed bag. I looked out the window to make sure my father wasn't there and ran out the door with a jacket, skirt, a blouse and a ribbon on myself, with a small bag in my hand. I ran to the closet bus stop to the train station.

Once I made it to the train station, I asked the lady at the desk for a ticket to Wichita. About twenty minutes later I was boarding the train and was on my way.

I was starting fresh, with family. This is what I though about the whole train ride.

**Should I continue? R&R**


	2. Officially over

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own the outsiders. S.E Hinton does. But, I do own my character Marci Williams.**

I got off the bus in Wichita and, walked to the lady at the desk to get a ticket. On my way over to her, I felt someone watching me. I didn't like it, because I don't get much attention where I live. With my light brown hair up and curled, my body is average but, I am short at 5"4, I have swampy green eyes and I'm slightly tan. I wasn't much to look at and, I knew it. I just didn't like the idea of someone watching after me. I turned to see who it was, I saw a taller boy about my age, with greased back yet curly hair. As I looked, he began to walk towards me.

"Hey baby," He smiled at me.

I looked at him carefully, I wasn't shy. I just didn't trust him.

"Hi." I muttered and continued walking. He followed behind me.

"What's your name?"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Cause, I want to know," He glared at me.

"Marci," I said as I began to walk away to the lady. I felt him following me, but I ignored it. I got to the desk.

"A ticket to Oklahoma City please."

I once again felt someone following me, ignoring it this time. Well, I tried until someone grabbed my arm and stopped me from continuing. I put down my bag and looked at the familiar face.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to Oklahoma City too,"

"Thank you for telling me," I replied with confusion, I was wondering why he was telling me this.

"I just got out of the Detention Center," when I looked at him he was smiling like he was proud.

"Well, isn't that wonderful," I muttered.

"_All aboard for Oklahoma City."_

I took off for the bus with my bag. I wasn't staying any longer than I had to with that boy.

I sat on the bus for twenty minutes before noticing the boy beside me. I gasped, he had shocked me.

He grinned at me. "Hey doll,"

"I never noticed you there," I said between breaths.

"Why are you going to Oklahoma?"

"I have to take a bus from there. Please, no more questions," I nearly begged.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Where you going to?"

"Tulsa," I grumbled back at him. I had slumped down into my chair at this time.

"I am too doll. Why you going?" he replied with doubt in his voice.

"I thought I said no more questions, kid." I snapped at him.

"Oh," I thought he had finally clued in that I didn't want to speak to him. "I forgot to tell you my name. It's Curly Shepard,"

Clearly he hadn't realized like I had hoped. I thought of a possible way to get rid of him.

"How could a cute, nice boy like you end up in a detention center."

"I ain't so nice," he glared at me. "stupid broad," he mumbled.

It was my turn to glare at him. I didn't reply. I watched out the window until I realized something.

"Oh, for the love of!" I yelled out, great now people were looking at me. I smiled at them and looked down. I felt a hand on my thigh, I stared at it surprised. What is wrong with this boy, Curly. I felt hot breath on my ear.

"What's wrong baby?" his hand began to rub up higher on my leg.

I flinched from his voice and grabbed his hand. I was panicking.

"Please, don't do that. I don't know how my cousin looks, I won't be able to tell who he is,"

"Well, where you actually going?" like he actually didn't believe me the first time.

"Tulsa." I breathed out quickly.

A grin grew across his features.

"Me too," Curly's arm went over my shoulder, and moved as far as I possible from him in the confined area.

My life was officially over in Tulsa, especially with Curly there the whole time.


End file.
